


After The Fall

by Laievita



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Water Torture, Double Penetration, Enemas, Hurt Loki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape, Sex Toys, Slave Loki, Tentacles, Torture, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laievita/pseuds/Laievita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's time in the void. This is why he attacked Midgard, why he never tells anyone that he was indeed a victim of Thanos and the Chitauri, and how he forgets all of it in favor of being known as a villain.</p><p>Because he'd rather be a monster and a killer than know and remember why everyone thinks he's a monster and a killer.</p><p>Wanting the throne happens to be the perfect cover for such a lie.</p><p>***</p><p>May eventually become an AU of Loki facing the facts and joining the heroes. (Frostiron is the only consensual relationship in this story if this happens, if not there IS NO consensual ship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

Looking up at Odin, his father, he swallowed. There is something wrong, he thinks. Wrong with me, he knows this. He cannot fix it. He’ll never be enough. What's the point? Mother will hate him, Thor is ashamed of him, and his father’s disgusted by him. There's no point anymore. It doesn't take much. A loosening of his grip. A slip of his fingers. It won't be quick. He doesn't deserve quick. He lets go. The last thing he hears is Thor telling him not to do it. But his “brother” can't exactly stop him, can he?

Unfortunately the cold doesn't end his life.  
He shouldn't expect it to.  
He's a monster.  
A beast that children are told of before bed.  
His vision goes black. He can't tell whether his eyes are open or not.

Then the pain starts. He chokes, then realizes there is no air to breath. It feels like millennia. The feeling of falling is horrific now, it won't end. He had thought he'd get used to it. No such luck. Lightheadedness hits him and he lets relief flood. Maybe it's getting close. Why isn't he dead. There is no air. His lungs are on fire and his heart isn't beating fast enough. Why's it still beating?! He wants to scream but it gets caught in his throat. The fire in his lungs is spreading and suddenly he's freezing and burning all at the same time and he can't anymore he wants it to END.

The last thing he remembers is blacking out, but the pain stays through unconsciousness.

*****

When he wakes up there's metal biting into his wrists and a flat surface chilling his back through his clothes. He shouldn't be cold. He shouldn't be breathing. Shouldn't be thinking.

He falls back into unconsciousness.

When he opens his eyes, and he does open them this time, he sees a gray stone ceiling, cracked and rough. Breathing weakly, he assesses his own situation and find his wrists bolted to the surface he lays against. It's similar to Hel’s sword, the metal. Sleek and pitch black. He’s been stripped of his leathers and now only wears the green silk tunic and black pants that go underneath them. He wonders if heimdal can see him, if they simply left him here, or if they're searching for him.

They probably think him dead, and no one would bother to recover his body.

He feels for his magic, and finds enough of it to assess his state of health. What he finds is that whoever has him here has drugged him. It isn't very effective, he thinks.

Footsteps are heard and he lets his head fall back onto the metal, waiting for the inevitable. What they will do to him, he doesn't know. But it won't be pleasant. He's greeted by a dark green skinned woman, with some flat, lighter colored markings. “You are awake?” She asks.

“It would seem so.” He replies with ease. “So, what are you planning to do with me?”

“Not I, my father. Or, well, Thanos.” She says. “You may understand the conflicts of being adopted. I am Gamora.”

“And you, I suppose, disagree with his methods.”

“Yes. You seem intellectual enough to piece things together. Thanos finds a pretty, youthful frost giant with sorcery and knowledge of the realms. Do you think he will not use you in any way he pleases?”

Loki grimaces. He understands her meaning perfectly. It will not be the first time he has been unwillingly… Used… Sleipnir and Hela were both products of such trysts. “Do you have a suggestion of how I may escape?” This Gamora seems pliant and not at all pleased by his fate. It's possible she wishes to be an ally.

She sighs resignedly. “There is an infinity stone he wishes to procure by way of you. Fail or succeed, you may be able to escape his grasp. But he will not engage his plan before breaking you to his will. Endure, don't get killed, and show your loyalty. That is my advice.”

Loki swallows. “If I don't do as you advise?”

“You will most likely be executed or he will succeed in bending you to his will.” She replies. “I have seen many warriors beaten into submission. I have been tasked with your care, so at least you will have an ally.”

****

After the first bout of torture and meeting Thanos, whom he'd heard child's tales of, and more gristly adult tales of, he goes with Gamora’s plan.

Though seeing it through will be more than difficult.

 

-To Be Continued-


End file.
